Checkmate
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: An Avatar in a world plunged into a Cold War isn't as important or powerful as she'd like to be and she finds out the had way she is just a chess piece on a board to those in power. Based loosely on the Musical Chess. AU with the elements of each nation swapped around. Korroh, T for language and suggestive themes so PG-13 isn


A/N:

Chess Pieces: Queen: _Write about someone who is supremely capable, but not a leader._

Prompts: "Checkmate", "In life, as in chess, forethought wins." - Charles Buxton, AU elements swapped, element: water

Fire - Water

Air- Earth

Water-Fire

Earth- Air

Words: 3062

Checkmate

" _Those who lived in the ice found fire in their heart, those who lived with fire found the sea, men reaching for the sky shaped the mountains to be closer, those below took charge of their breath and the avatar took charge of them all. A word of caution to those who come after me, while elements may bend to your will people's hearts may not." ~ Avatar Yin Chang Earth Nomad._

Korra had always liked those words because it sent a strong message: The avatar can control the elements but not the people. She sighed. That statement could never be more salient with a Cold War raging between the Water Nation and the Air Empire. With nothing she could really do about it but sit by the sidelines and watch which brought her here, to the Northern Earth Temple, to ceremonially preside over a competition of minds between the two countries. She wasn't there to enforce anything that was the job of the Arbiter; she was just to stay neutral.

Stay Neutral, a task she had failed miserably at. The firebender stretched feeling the blue silk sheets against her bare back. She sighed. It was almost morning she needed to get back to her room before anyone noticed. She sat up and felt a strong hand gently grab her arm.

"Don't go please." A groggy voice pleaded. "Stay just a little longer." She felt the cool lips of a water bender on her shoulder.

"I can't, I've got to go." She kissed her lover's mouth pulling her once discarded red robe back on. "Good luck today babe, play well today."

She slipped out of the room by the balcony and used air bending to land gracefully on her own balcony two stories above. Grabbing a red fur lined dress she quickly changed and made herself 'appropriate' for the opening event where the players would officially meet. A hell of a lot of pomp and circumstance for a chess game but when ever the two countries did anything, including compete, it became a huge explosion of media and other craziness.

.o.

Bataar Jr. took a sip of tea glancing over at Prince Iroh measuring him up. There was a thin layer of tension in the room and everyone could feel it. Iroh faked a smile.

"So I see our esteemed Arbiter is late." Iroh tried to joke.

"Yes, but I don't see a problem with a little talking before he get's here." Bataar Jr. took another sip of tea. "After all, while this might be East vs. West it's not a political event. Just some fun playing chess without worry of consequence."

Iroh took a casual sip of tea. "Yes, we've put all that side and swallowed our pride." _If you think that both our countries aren't using this as a way to prove their superiority then you're a fool._

"It really doesn't matter who comes out on top." Bataar Jr. smiled. "No one's way of life is threated by a flop."

"Of course." Iroh forced a smile, the memory of his sister's words ringing in his ears.

.o.

 _"But you aught to smash their bastard. Make him want to change his name." She put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Take him to the cleaners and devastate him. Wipe him out. Humiliate him. We don't want the whole world saying 'they can't even win the game'. We have never reckoned coming second. There's no use in losing big brother, remember that." Her icy eyes glittered dangerously. "You have standards to uphold you know that right brother?"_

 _Iroh nodded. "Yes, I do."_

.o.

Korra stood on a balcony above the people at the table. She was not allowed to publicly interact with the players, couldn't chance showing preference. Tenzin walked up to her shaking his head.

"This temple was bent right out of the very rock of this mountain to keep people away and let us live in peace." He looked down at the table full of Water Nation and Air Empire delegates. "And now look what we're hosting!"

"No one can deny that these are difficult times." Korra observed.

Tenzin nodded. "I couldn't agree more Avatar Korra, these are very dangerous and difficult times. I want you to keep an eye out for trouble. The competitors may seem buddy buddy now but they will stop at nothing to win."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "We are talking about a chess game right? A chess game probably one on the most boring activities to watch out there."

Tenzin sighed. "If it's the Water Nation against the Air Empire it could be hopscotch and the two countries would find away to cheat and kill over it."

"And I can't be trusted to run things." She crossed her arms. "At least I wouldn't make monopoly a blood sport. Well more of a blood sport. So on another note, who's the idiot they roped in to being the referee of this match?"

"Arbiter."

"What ever."

"Someone you know, a police man from Republic City, Detective Mako."

Korra rubbed her temples. "Well I asked for an idiot."

.o.

Mako stood over the two men sitting at the chessboard, his icy blue eyes watching the two men like hawks. Around them set spectators and a camera crew Varick had sent to record the whole thing. Korra quietly wondered whether anyone would actually watch the recording or just say they did. She looked back at Mako who was looked like the icicle up his ass had been shoved extra far up this morning. She smirked. At least he would give some entertainment to the opening of this three-day long chess match.

Mako cleared his throat and addressed the competitors and the audience. "I've a duty as the referee at the start of the match, on behalf of all our sponsors, I must welcome you, which I do, there's a catch. I don't care if you're a champion. No one messes with me. I am ruthless in upholding what I know is right, blue or white, as you'll see."

Korra bit her lip trying not to laugh at his ridiculous speech and the poses he struck while giving it. She could barely believe at one time he was the best water bender in pro-bending and her boyfriend.

"I'm on the case! Can't be fooled. Any objection is overruled. Yes, I'm the Arbiter and I know best!"

Korra took sip of her water. "Dodged a bullet there. Asami should really thank me more often for saving her from him."

"You've got your tricks. Good for you but there's no gambit I don't see through. Oh, I'm the Arbiter I know the score from square one I'll be watching all 64."

"Spirits is he full of himself." Korra glanced down at Iroh trying to catch the eye of the water prince but he seemed deep in thought or trying to shut out Mako. She couldn't tell which and both were viable options."

"If you're thinking of the kind of thing that we've seen in the past: Chanting gurus, walkie-talkies, Walkouts, hypnotists, Tempers, fists, not so fast." Mako looked from one man to the other. "This is not the start of World War Three. No political ploys. I think both your constitutions are terrific so now you know. Be good boys."

"Of course you don't." Korra leaned back. "Did Mako just pat them on the head?" She turned to Tenzin who just shrugged.

"Maybe."

Korra looked down. "Oh, look the game has started this should be interesting." After ten minutes had past three pieces had been moved. Korra sighed. "I take it back Asami, assembly lines are not the dullest things in the world."

"Try to look interested Avatar Korra." Tenzin advised. "The world will be watching you too."

Korra perked up. "So kind of like how people watch world leaders for social cues?"

"No, because you're a pretty distraction from the monotony taking place before us."

"But I'm the avatar, I can bend all the elements, I'm a good fighter who's defeated three great threats to our society! I'm a world leader right?"

Tenzin chuckled. "No, you're not. I hate to tell you this Avatar Korra but in this world you hold no power beyond what you can do with your own hands." He pointed to Iroh and Bataar they on the other hand do. "They have armies and spies, you have your bending and that in this day and age is not enough."

.o.

Korra rubbed her temples as she soaked in a hot bath. "How did chess become such a hot button topic? How?"

Iroh smirked. "It really didn't my love. The only reason people care at all is because Bataar Jr. is Kuvira's main squeeze and I'm the Prince of the Water Nation and our countries are butting heads." He sat down by the tub. "No one cared when we played against each other before."  
"You two played against each other before?" Korra sat up a little.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, our grandparents were good friends and Bataar Jr. and I would play to pass the time when ever one family visited the other. Similar to how we used to play when I was down visiting my father's tribe." He flicked water at her nose. "Remember?"

Korra flicked water back at him. "I do. So you're grandfather really worked hard to get you to know all the future important people in the world didn't he?"

"In life, as in chess, forethought wins." Iroh said quoting his grandfather's favorite saying.

Korra shook her head. "You are such a nerd, General."

Iroh kissed her. "But I'm your nerd." He drew away. "Kor, you ok? Is something bothering you?"

Korra looked up at him. "Iroh am I important to the world? Like not as just a symbol but actually important!"

Iroh gave her a sympathetic look. "You're important to me."

Korra pouted. "I know to you, but the world! Am I important to the world?!"

Iroh scratched the back of his head. "Uh…well you weren't able to stop this cold war from starting. People have kind of stopped believing you're able to affect world politics anymore." Korra sunk into the tub and blew bubbles in the water. "You're still important to me."

"Great, I can be the queen to your king."

Iroh kissed her cheek. "You know the queen is the most versatile piece in the whole game. She can accomplish a lot."

"But people will sacrifice their queens to save the king. They maybe useful but they're expendable."

"You're not expendable, not to me at least."

Iroh kissed her in the way Korra knew was to try and end the discussion but she wasn't ready to. She pulled away and didn't look at him.

"Korra…" Iroh reached out to stroke her cheek. "Please don't lock me out here."

"I'm important to you, yes?"

He flashed his charming smile. "Yes, of course you are. I just told you that."

"Then throw the game."

Iroh's smile faded. "What?"

"Throw the game. If I'm important to you than throw the game. It's not important, not really."

Iroh stood up. "I can't just throw the game! Do you know the pressure on me from home to win? To crush Bataar and by extension his wife?"

Korra sat back in her tub not looking at him. "If that's how you feel than get out. I'm clearly not that important to you." She made a queen out of ice by freezing some of the bath water. "I might be your queen but," She crushed it in her hand, "I'm expendable when your king is your pride."

"Korra…"  
"Get out!"

Korra watched him leave. She waited for the door to close before she let the hot tears run down her cheeks.

.o.

Iroh was flustered as he paced around a stone fountain in a secluded part of the Earth Temple. "How could she ask that of me?" He whispered under his breath. "Doesn't she know ho much pressure I'm under to win? My countries reputation is at stake!"

"Sounds like you know all to well what this game has turned into." Iroh turned to see Bataar leaning against a tree. He examined his nails. "Good, makes my job easier."

Iroh looked at his childhood friend. "Job easier?"

Bataar looked Iroh in the eye. "I need you to throw the game tomorrow."

"What?" Iroh shook his head. "Not you too! This is just a game and it's the better man that wins, not the better politician."

Bataar chuckled. "We both know that's not how the world works. Take the embarrassment that happened just a few months ago. Our countries come to a mutual agreement and than yours makes it a victory and we are left with egg on our face." Bataar put an arm around Iroh's shoulders. "It's our turn to have a win. Remember this Cold War is to avoid a real one, keep both sides even and the frostier it stays."

Iroh moved away glairing at Bataar. "You want cold?" Iroh froze the water in the fountain. "There you go, there's cold. You want a win for you country? Win the game."

Bataar shook his head disappointedly. "I really hope it wouldn't have come to this. You see my wife is not as gentle a soul as I am."

"Kuvira's not going to start a war over a chess game."

"No, but she will draw blood to prove a point. Iroh we are old friends we both have won and loss games in the past. You and I know the win in meaningless but the world? They don't. I also believe they don't need to know about your little Fire Tribe girl."

Iroh turned and stared at Bataar. "How do you know about?"  
"You and the Avatar? Please my people have known since your first clandestine date. We have great pictures of the first time you two shared a bed. Hell I even know about the little argument you just had with her in the tub. Really the scandal that would erupt when the 'good' nation has such a lecherous prince, I'm almost tempted to leak the information just to see the chaos erupt."

"Are you threatening to expose my affair?" Iroh's voice had an edge to it.

"Keep your icy disposition Iroh, channel your mother not your father. I'm not saying explicitly that if you don't lose the game I'll leak the information. No, I'm suggesting something much worse because you see if you don't lose that game, you will loose a lot more than your dignity."

"Kuvira wouldn't."

"She would." Bataar held out his hand. "Communist, Royal brat, an intriguing collusion. Fair exchange, tit for tat and the appeal, Iroh, of this deal, Iroh, is we all stand to win, you and me, the lady also. Don't break her heart, Iroh, just be smart, Iroh, let her think she's still got some power left in this world." He smiled. "Thank Toph, we're so civilized and word can be our bond. We can keep this friendship for life."

"There's not deal, Bataar! I'm going to keep this game real, Bataar."

"How can you only think of your selfish ambition and not of your girl's position? Or would you rather perhaps, see her world collapse? That worth a tin pot competition?"

"There's no deal!" Iroh turned on his heal and walked out of the courtyard.

Bataar shook his head. "Silly boy." He whispered just within Iroh's earshot.

Iroh walked quickly through the halls. He broke into a run stopping short of a ledge. He briefly thought about taking a leap off into the clouds but just slid down the wall and looked out at the night sky. He felt the pressures from all sides pressing down on him. He looked down at the clouds below him, his honor told him he had to win but the possible repercussions? He bit his lip. They could drive him to the edge. "Who's really ever wants to be the king?" He whispered standing up and walking to his bedroom only to find his bed empty.

.o.

Korra sat in her usual seat, her gold eyes cold as the metal they resembled. When Iroh glanced up at her she looked away. It pulled at her heart but she couldn't fall to pieces, not here with cameras trained on her face. Korra glanced up at one of the security snipers hired for the event with his barrel aimed at her. Korra was about to open her mouth when she glanced down at the chessboard and stopped. There amongst Iroh's blue pieces was a red queen nestled in with his blue pieces.

Tenzin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you ok Avatar Korra?"

Korra took a resigned breath. "Yes, I just finally accepted that in life's game of chest I am a queen, not a king. I was never meant to be."

If Tenzin was confused, he didn't say anything. He just moved his hand from her shoulder.

.o.

Iroh looked down at his pieces and back up at Bataar who gave him a knowing smirk.

"Thought you would a more personal set." Bataar moved his first piece. "You know make it more penitent, what's at stake."

"I see that." Commented Iroh taking his first turn.

The two men started a logical dance on the game board, and while hours might have passed for those watching, it was like minutes to the two men. They moved and captured each other's pawns, rooks, and knights until they came to an odd configuration on the board. Bataar slid his last piece into place. Iroh looked at the board. He could win but at the cost of his queen, save the queen and he would loose the game. Iroh looked up at Bataar's smiling face.

"Checkmate?" Bataar asked almost innocently.

Iroh looked back at the board his eyes focusing on the red queen on the board. She didn't belong there she was from a different set dragged on to the board by him and no one else.

Bataar shook his head. "You'll need to make a choice." He raised an eyebrow. "You know that red queen is rather curious in design. It's bit fatter than normal one but I've heard they have a special name for that. Do you know it?"

"Yes. They call it the pregnant queen."

Iroh reached out hovering his hand over both pieces before sacrificing one to his opponent.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment if you feel so compelled. This story was heavily influenced by the musical Chess and specifically draws from the two songs: Opening Ceremony, and Deal (No Deal). I highly recommend you check them out I believe you can find them on youtube.


End file.
